Of Shipping Names and Other Unimportant Things
by Blunt Brunette
Summary: This is a tag to "Perils of Paranoia" the POV's of Adams, Park, and Chase's in the elevator. So this is slightly crack but my first story. Chark! Rated T for some bad language!UPDATE! This story will now be a multi-chap fic!
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Ok so this is my first story on FanFiction ever! So I am a little nervous about it. So even though I'm new to writing, I'm not new to this site. Flames will be laughed at because sometimes they're just rudely funny! Heehee!_

_Now if you wanna know where this little idea came from then read on if not then skip ahead to the story like I always do but anyways this came from watching "Perils of Paranoia". I really loved the idea of someone writing about Park and Chase during them getting drinks or the moment when she did. And since no one did I thought I might take a stab at it. But I warn you this will be pretty short because I don't feel confident enough for more than a oneshot but if I get a positive response then we'll see where it goes But I have to admit it might have come out like crack so sorry if it's so out of character._

_Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own anything _

**Of Shipping Names and Other Unimportant Things**

**Adam's POV**

What the hell was that? Since when did Park start to like Chase? It was quite obvious to me that she knew he had no respect for her and thought he was a jerk. Not to mention a manwhore if you will. Although the idea of him and Park sounds adorably awkward. Maybe they'll become a couple! Another office romance.

I should come up with shipping names! Maybe Pase? No, not obvious enough….Chirt….? Ugh that just sounds dumb! Maybe if I switch the last names around…..Oh! Oh! I got it! CHARK! It's perfect.

I smile and sigh dreamily.

**Chase's POV**

What the hell just happened? Did Park just seriously ask me out on…on a….date? This was just weird and turning out to be a horrible night. First I get made fun of because of my "doctor" role and now I have to deal with this? Did I commit a sin or something? This night will be a nightmare.

Bollocks. Did I just say yes?

I know I must sound like a jerk but Park is just a little weird that's all. Maybe that'll change once I get to know her…..

Now why the fuck is Adams smiling creepily at us like that?

**Park's POV**

What the hell did I just do? Oh my god! I feel like I'm about to hyperventilate.

Just breathe Chi. In. Out. In. Out.

It's not working!

Why am I still trying to convince him to ho out with me if he doesn't want to? I'm just embarrassing myself.

Holy Shit did he just say yes?

Ok don't squeal like some petty little fan girl or like Adams. I'm sure it's something she would've done. Ugh.

Ok so don't let them see you might, slightly have a crush on him. Just act casual and cool. And not be as totally awkward as you were, when you asked him. He might be a bit of a jerk, and a manwhore but he can also be sweet and kind. So maybe he'll show that side to me.

Now why the fuck is Adams smiling creepily at us?

_Ok I admit that came out way more crackish than I expected but I just went with it. So sorry if you're one of the few people who take "Chark" seriously. I do too and would think it'd be adorable if they had a little romance between them. But you have to know I'm not that often serious and it was better for me to write something in my comfort zone so sorry. And yeah this is more of a drabble. But anyways as I said earlier flames will be laughed at and constructive criticism is welcome! Thank you for bothering to read this, it means a lot! _

_~ MonkeyMoMo_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: So, I finally got around to making another chapter! And I have to admit I'm pretty proud of myself for that! I'd also like to thank you to _**angelslovespaty **_and _**LastingDreams**_! Thanks for the support and with your guys nice reviews this next chapter wouldn't have been made! Again though flames will be laughed at! And please continue reading on._

_Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything_

**Of Bleach Blonde Bimbos and the Waterworks**

**Park's POV**

So here I am.

At a bar.

With Chase.

I hope I don't pass out at our closeness!

Just breath, Chi. In. Out. In. Out.

He's been surprisingly sweet. He opened the door for me on the way in. But then that action lost all the magic when he started flirting with the bleach blonde, bimbo of a bartender. Ogling him. And he's not doing anything to stop her.

I guess, once a manwhore always a manwhore.

Ugh, I can't believe I'm getting teary-eyed! I'm being stupid. I shouldn't have asked him out in the first place. What the fuck came over me to do that?

**Chase's POV**

I decided to be the gentleman my mother taught me to be and opened the door for Park. And I didn't get a little tug at my heart at seeing her blushing. And no way in hell did I think it looked even remotely adorable. Not cute at all.

To get my mind of whatever the hell is wrong with me, I flirt with obviously fake blonde bartender. But still pretty all same. Although she kind of has a ditzy look in her eyes and I learn quickly that I can't hold a conversation with her whatsoever. But again that's not what I'd plan to do with her.

Damn it, is Park getting upset, not that I care. But….

Bollocks. She's going to bring on the waterworks.

What the fuck do I do now?

**To be continued…**

_So tell me what you guys think even if it sucks! But another chapter will be put up eventually. But this time I'll try to hurry my butt up! Ta-ta for now!_

_~MonkeyMoMo_


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Yes, I know I haven't updated in like forever. And if you read my last author's note, you'll see I didn't hurry my butt up like I promised. I'll admit I was slightly discouraged by my anonymous reviewer but then I realized he/she was right. So if you're still reading this by this point, I have some questions I'd like to ask at the end. So to help with the story and it'd be nice if you answered 'em. _

_Disclaimer: I sadly don't own anything._

**Of Flimsy Excuses and BBB's**

**Park's POV**

I told Chase I needed to go to the bathroom, and hopefully I left quickly enough without him see any tears.

_Pull yourself together Chi!_ I scream in my mind, whilst staring at my reflection in the mirror. _You're better than this; you're not the type to get all messed up over a guy. And you're not gonna start today._

I splash some cold water on my face. Now, I don't feels so nervous.

I'm gonna waltz out there and show that bleach blonde, bitch who's boss!

I attempt to walk out of the bathroom but freeze right before I could push open the door.

The BBB (Bleach Blonde Bitch) just walked in!

**Chase's POV**

She gave me some flimsy excuse about needing the bathroom. But I saw right through it.

The bartender, what's her nametag say? Barbie…? Are you kidding me?... but strangely enough  
>I don't feel surprised. Anyways she tried to offer me another drink but I swiftly declined. No need to be getting your drunk arse home in a taxi.<p>

Barbie finally left me alone, hopefully for good.

Now I wonder if Park is going to leave the restroom anytime soon?

**To Be Continued…**

_Although I was discouraged I'd like to give a shout out to my latest reviewer_** Daybreak96**_! Thank you so much for your positive input! Your review is what made me type this chappie up. So thank you so much! Ok, now onto the questions._

_Should I add Dialogue? Because if you haven't noticed, there isn't any!_

_Should I maybe rewrite the other chapters because AR (Anonymous Reviewer) was right. Park really isn't in character. Should I change that?_

_I'm thinking of writing another story but less cracky and more serious concerning what's happened in later episodes. I won't say which since someone has asked kindly I shouldn't say for them. But I'd just like to state Chark is totally not absurd! I mean OMG! I was like squealing and the preview for the next one is gonna be the bomb diggity! Ok, sorry got off task there. Anyhoo, should I make another fanfic involving Chark and their POV's of the last few episodes?_

_It'd be great if you could reply to me in some way but thanks for reading anyways! Flames will be laughed at but tell me your opinion anyways!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm back! Well it's been a little over a month since I've last posted, and even though I promised to post daily, obviously it hasn't happened. But my lovely followers, I would like state that I am in fact a 14 year old in high school, I don't commit to much. Hehe. Well it must be very sad if an author has to reread her own story to see where she left off, that's how bad it was. It's tragic, I know. But now I dedicate this chapter to those awesomely wonderful people that reviewed while I was gone! :D _

_First _**P**_ who was someone who was a, shall we say better AR then the last. So thank you so much for your encouragement! _**Azzynicole**_ is also someone who needs to be thanked. Now _**Lady Eccentricity**_, oh words can't describe how giddy you made me feel with your review! I know, aren't Chark stories hard to find? I can't wait to read your story and yes, we should totally PM each other sometime. And lastly _**Willlow-Girl-93**_ for asking for more! _

_Ok enough of all the thanks and on to the story, unless you totally overlooked the author note like I do majority of the time! XD _

_Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything_

**It's Not a Date, Right?**

**Park's POV**

Oh great! The reason Chase practically ignoring me is in the bathroom!

Maybe if you don't look her in the eyes she won't say anything. Fingers crossed.

"Hey, you're that girl that came in with the hot aussie right?" And of course luck is not on my side. Plus she just had to ask me that.

I nodded at her question and maybe now she'll get the signal I don't want to talk to her.

And there she goes running her mouth off again, "Are you like on a date with him?" Before I had even had a chance to reply she continued on, "Because I can totally see myself banging him!"

Oh. MY. God. The ditz had the nerve to say that to my face!

Although technically we're not really on a date…So what should I say?

"No. We just work together." The words came out before I could stop them.

"Oh that's great. Besides even if you did like him that like wouldn't be allowed because you're coworkers, right?"

"Right." Now what have I done? Gave her the go to ask him out!

Well I guess it's a good thing considering if he says yes, then he's truly a manwhore.

**Chase's POV**

I hope Park is ok. She's been in there a while.

Well of course she would be idiot! The voice in the back of my mind screams. You've practically ignored her the whole half hour we've been here! I would stay back there to if my date ignored me.

Woah, woah, wait. This isn't a date! Is it…?

**To Be Continued…**

_Yay! I've finally added dialogue! Hope you've enjoyed my new chapter! Also I didn't say this up there, otherwise my AN would be really long but was anyone else excited about the previous epsidoes? I was like squealing and giggling with all the Chark in it! I'm still so giddy over the last one, of just how adorably comfortable they are with each other! Ok, I'm done gushing but maybe the writers will put them together? I pray they do. Well that's it and stay tuned. Also flames will be laughed at but don't me your opinion anyways!_

_Oh wait, no one answered my question on writing another story. But should I make a more serious Chark one with their thoughts over the interactions they've been having? Please let me know and that's all, for real this time. XD_

_~MonkeyMoMo_


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: Hey guys! Omg, I feel so bad for leaving you all hanging for over a year! There isn't really a good enough excuse for having somewhat abandoned this story. My previous laptop broke, idek what was wrong with it and the one I'm using now doesn't have word. So I kind of, just didn't bother writing a new chapter. I still went on FF but not to publish. I'm using Google Drive and hoping it'll let me upload the chapter. So for those of you who are still following, THANK YOU SO MUCH! It mean a lot. This will also be the last chapter of this story. But don't worry read to the end and there will be a little surprise!:) Also haha, I've realized I like to use the word "fuck" a lot for some reason. Sorry for that:) I also feel really bad for making Chase seem like a manwhore because I don't think he actually is but for the purpose of this story it worked. So again sorry for the OOC-ness and if I offended you. This is turning out to be a long author's note but I think that may be all for now..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, if I did then there would've be plenty of Chark before __**House**__ ended._

**Of Confrontations and Cliffhangers**

**Park's POV**

I finally emerged from the bathroom and saw the BBB (what the hell is her real name anyways?!) talking to Chase. Could she be really asking him out already?!

I breathed in and out. Then marched my butt over there to show her who's boss.

"Excuse me," I glanced disdainfully at her nametag and internally scoffed. Barbie?! Seriously? sounds like a stripper name, maybe that's her second job..."Barbie. But we're on a date."

The fake blonde looked confused for a second, "But you said that you two weren't-"

"Yeah well," I interjected quickly, "It was a mistake so if you could please give us some privacy." She just stared blankly at us for a few seconds. I pointedly stared at her and raised my eyebrows. Barbie finally got the hint, guess she isn't as ditzy as she looked, and left quickly.

I finally looked at Chase after that whole encounter and saw him looking surprised but smiling a bit at my declaration.

"So this is a date?" He lifted an eyebrow and smirked at me. That stupid smirk might have a made me swoon a bit.

"Well," I replied "I, uh, um-" I stammered. "Only if you wanted it to be." And looked down at my shoes.

**Chase's POV**

That whole confrontation with Barbie was interesting and surprising…._And it was kind of hot with park being all assertive._ I admit to myself reluctantly .

Now she was looking down at her shoes awkwardly and blushing. Which was pretty cute.

"Actually," I said, "I don't want this to be a date." She looked up at me with those chocolate brown eyes filled with hurt. But I wasn't finished. "How about we go to an actual restaurant and not some bar, where I can actually pick you up and pay for dinner." I smiled at her.

She looked shocked and I can understand why considering I haven't been the most sensitive tonight or very receptive to her friendly-ness even as co-workers. But tonight, I found out how endearing she can be.

Park opened her mouth to reply, "I-"

**THE END**

_ANNNNND IT'S FINISHED! AHHH! I'm so proud of myself!:D Sorry again for the out of character-ness. But it is what it is and if you don't like it….well,cry me a river, build a bridge and get the fuck over it! Anyhoo, did you like it? Did ya? Did ya? Give me your feedback. Good or bad! XD Sorry it seems like everything shifted quickly. I hadn't written for this story in over a year and wanted to end it. I've noticed it doesn't go into much detail about anything but the next thing I write won't be like that. Promise. So like I said up there, there's a surprise. That's if you want it I mean. So this is the end of this story…BUT, if you want and I get a couple reviews requesting they would like a sequel then that's what you'll have!:) _

_I have a few question for the maybe sequel though. Would you like me to:_

_**A: **__Continue with the slightly OOC-ness and crackish way I've been writing everything?_

_**B: **__Make it more serious and in character?_

_**C:**__ Do the sequel with the same style as this fic and just make a whole new Chark story instead, that's serious and in character?_

_**D:**__ Or do you want me to just stop writing __**House**__ fics all together? XD haha_. _I won't be offended if that's what you actually think._

_I would also like to thank _**TheodoraTalon**_ for her fantastic review that reminded me not to forget about this story. I hope it met your standards. And you're very welcome for the laugh and glad I could give you one!_

_That's all for now folks. Make sure to drop a review if you want that sequel,_

_~MonkeyMoMo_


End file.
